


Sleepy Head

by noveltea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas tries to pry Sam away from the computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Head

It was late.

Much later than she would have liked, but she also didn't like leaving projects half-completed when they should have easily been finished an hour ago. She blamed the constant interruptions, the food breaks, coffee breaks, and 'Honey, I really need you to take a look at this,' breaks.

She loved Jonas, but sometimes she just wanted to tie him up and gag him.

"Coffee?"

She looked up. "Jonas? What? No."

Her somewhat flustered expression and response didn't seem to bother him. In fact, he didn't even seem to notice it, shrugging it off as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and moved out of the doorway to stand behind her. He was peering at the screen of her computer.

"What're you doing?"

"The same thing I was doing ten minutes ago," she told him, not looking up, and definitely ignoring the warm hands that had settled on to her shoulders.

"Still?"

"Yes. Still."

"Right. Still."

She was definitely ignoring the way his hands started to slowly massage her shoulders.

"You're not sleepy yet?"

"Sleepy? Jonas, what have you been watching?"

"What?"

"Sleepy? Since when do you ask if I'm sleepy?"

"I'm hoping it will entice you away from the computer for a couple of hours so you can get some sleep. You've been at it for nearly six hours."

She sighed; fingers poised mid-type. "I just want to get this finished."

"It can wait. Come on, Sam."

"But - "

"Come on."

Against such conviction, Sam and her computer were no match. Practically lifted out of her chair, and swept off her feet - something she was going to have a word with him about later - she realised it wasn't such a terrible travesty.

One kiss later and all thoughts about the computer were long forgotten.


End file.
